My Harem Academia
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: As quirks have been discovered, mysterious creatures known as Pokegirls were discovered as well. Years later, people and pokegirls live together in peace, though villains and rogue pokegirls still pose threats to societies. New tamers are being trained to deal with new threats to peace. This is the story of the next number one hero. (Genderbends, OC's inbound)


**Hello everyone. Hopefully you all had an enjoyable Thanksgiving and safe Black Friday.**

 **Before the flood of reviews or PM's ask why a new series is starting or where JoH or other similar stories are I'll make a few things clear. None of the other stories are getting abandoned and helping Wolf develop new ideas and stories helps keep me motivated and able to continue to help write since FF is still a hobby and not a full time job I can devote a lot of my time to.** **I have a lot of things going on in my life that I won't go into detail about but I thank everyone who's been reading my works and still enjoy them.**

 **Now My Hero Academia is a series that I fell in love with as soon as I saw it. All the characters are enjoyable and it's hard not to enjoy every single moment in the manga and anime. This crosses MHA with pokegirls, an old idea I don't really see around FF anymore. Of course pokegirls here being more human like pokemon (think moemon and gijinka). Wolf brought the idea up and I decided why not since no one has done a story like this.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

Every person is not created equal. A sentence that remained true in this world, especially in this age.

It all began many years ago. A child was born with an incredibly bright light that emitted from its body. After the discovery of this _Shining Baby_ , more children were discovered to have been born with different and unique powers. Overtime, these abilities thought to only to be found in myth and fantasy became very common place. After its discovery, these powers were given the name: _**Quirks**_. Quirks, however, weren't the only unnatural occurrence to have been discovered.

Around the time of the Shining Baby's birth, mysterious creatures of different shapes and sizes were discovered roaming the wild. Besides the incredible powers these creatures wield, the other unusual thing about them was that they were all female. While sharing many similarities to human females, they behaved much like wild animals. These creatures would attack traveling people and caused havoc within towns and cities. These attacks would lead to these monsters, known now as _**Pokegirls**_ , to clash with the newly empowered Quirk users.

No one knows if the appearance of Quirks and Pokegirls around the same time were connected or completely coincidental. However, the rise of both completely changed the nature of the world. As Pokegirls and Quirk users fought it was discovered that Pokegirls can be tamed and become more docile. Instead of feral engines of destruction they soon became an important part of society. Pokegirls could be taught to act just like any other human. This eventually led to people and Pokegirls coexisting, forming relationships and eventually marriages. Now, in the present, 80% of the population are either quirked or Pokegirls with the remaining small 20% being pure, Quirkless humans. A majority of the females now being Pokegirls or at least born from a long Pokegirl lineage.

Wild Pokegirls still exist and still caused problems for society. At the same time, some Quirk users used their powers selfishly for themselves and rebelled against the law. To deal with both the rampaging Pokegirls and rogue Quirk users, a new profession was created to deal with these crises: the Tamer profession. Brave Tamers, Quirkless and not, ventured out and subdued rouge and wild Pokegirls. Pokegirls who were tamed become less like wild animals and can now coexist with humans. Many Tamers even eventually married their harem of Pokegirls. The world soon became more peaceful and it wasn't unusual to see people and Pokegirls walking the streets together.

However, the world still needed Tamers to venture out and protect the weak and helpless. Many Tamer Academies were built to help train the next generation on how to use their skills and Quirks to defend the weak alongside their own Pokegirls against the more wild and rogue ones.

This is the story of the one who would become the greatest Tamer of all.

* * *

 **(Musutafu, Japan)**

* * *

A young man was outside near a park, breathing a bit hard to catch his breath and sweaty from his jog. The young man had round dark-green eyes, messy dark green hair and freckles along his face. After a few more breathes the, he was surprised by a bottle of water being thrown at him. After a quick fumbling and catch later, he looked to the one who threw the water.

"Geez ya nerd, ya really need to get your act together Deku." A girl's voice was heard as the boy, Izuku Midoriya, looked to see his childhood friend, and was essentially his unofficial Pokegirl. Her hair was ash blonde and her irises were red and what would have been the whites of her eyes were amber in color. Like him she was wearing a tracksuit though she also had a feline tail and ears and black and red fur covered parts of her body. She was also quite the looker with a fairly sized bust, slim hips, and nice hips.

"Kacchan, it's hard to keep up with you." Izuku said after a refreshing drink. Kaachan, or Katsuki Bakugo, rolled her eyes as she then heard Izuku add, "Pokegirls like you are amazing."

"Damn right I'm amazing! Way more than any average Pokegirl. That's why if we're gunning for the top then ya can't be a worthless Deku! The U.A. entrance exam is so close, so by then ya gotta be more than just a damn nerd!" The fiery blonde spoke before she went back to their run. Taking a few more breathes; Izuku quickly got his second wind before following the impatient Litten.

The school they were training for, U.A. Academy is the top and prestigious Tamer School in all of Japan. The school only accepted the best of the best, those who could go beyond their limits and strive to become heroes. Many top Tamers that graduated from U.A. became famous Pro-Heroes, especially their idol, the Number One Tamer and Hero: All Might. Izuku and Katsuki grew up admiring All Might and promised each other to become just like him and be the top Tamer and Pokegirl.

They only had a small setback. Despite how much they trained and exercised it didn't change the fact that Izuku was born Quirkless. Many of the top tamers and heroes are Quirk users, allowing them to fight alongside their Pokegirls against villains or even help rescue civilians while their harem engages in battle with rogue Pokegirls. While there are few Quirkless Tamers, many aren't well known or become part of the top 10 ranked heroes.

To help prepare for the entrance exams, Katsuki dragged the boy from his house and to the field for training. The two of them could easily pass any written exam, but Katsuki wanted to toughen the boy up to better endure any practical exam. This wouldn't be the first time this happened as many locals have seen the two exercising outside or in nearby Pokegirl gyms with the girl helping the boy build his strength and endurance.

Izuku had always wondered if it was possible for him to be a heroic tamer like All Might, the Tamer that saves humans and Pokegirls with a smile alongside his Alpha Pokegirl, a Lucario. He remembered, as a child, watching a special that had All Might saving a large number of people. That's why Izuku trained and studied hard, especially to help Katsuki to also improve her own abilities as a Pokegirl.

"Right, I have to get better so we can get to the top Kacchan." Izuku said as he showed that while he was tired, that he wasn't going to give up. Katsuki smirked as she looked back at her friend and future Tamer.

"Ya better shape Deku, otherwise the only thing that won't be useless is that head of yours." The Litten girl said with huff and a few embers almost singing his clothes. "Cause I'm going for the top, and you're gonna help me be the best of the best. I'm not going to settle for a worthless Tamer so get your shit together."

"Right, we made a promise to reach our goals. We have to make into U.A!" Izuku said, determined to succeed with their goals. Steeling himself, Izuku was about to pull ahead of Katsuki in their run until a loud rumble caught the two's attention.

In a world where super powered beings were the norm, it wasn't rare to see someone using their abilities to commit crimes. In the distance they could see a giant man in the middle of the city. Nowadays there are laws preventing people from taking advantage of their Quirks and the Tamers Organization was established to help with the threat of wild Pokegirls since most domestic born Pokegirls were taught or trained with their families to control their abilities and instincts at a young age. Still even domestic born Pokegirls can also commit crimes just like any human.

As the giant rampaged, there was still a crowd of people held back by the police to keep them out of harm's way. Izuku and Katsuki joined the crowd just as a few heroes entered the scene. The crowd cheered and Izuku's eyes lit up as the combat hero Death Arms stopped the Giant Villain's punch with his bare hands. Before the Villain could hit him with his free hand he was stopped by a woman with bluish gray skin, purple hair and four arms in a tight wrestler's outfit. The Machamp woman held the giant in place along with Death Arms with their incredible strength.

"That's Death Arms and Tetra, the fighting duo!"

"I can't believe I get to see both Death Arms and his alpha today! This delay to work is almost worth it!"

Many similar cheers were going on though Izuku and Katsuki were silent for two reasons, Izuku was silently watching and furiously writing in a notebook while Katsuki admired the pro Pokegirl's strength. The people then saw a tall dark green woman about to rush the two heroes only for branches of wood wrapped around and restrained the terrifying Tyranitar girl. The woman snarled as she looked to see another hero. The Tyranitar opened her mouth to charge an orange beam only for her jaw to be slammed shut by an axe kick to her head. Landing next to the wood using hero was a woman with long spiky white hair in a brown and green kimono.

"Kamui Woods and his Shiftry Konoha too!"

"My friends won't believe me when I tell them, I need a better picture!"

The crowd became a bit wilder as more people pulled out their phones to take pictures of the Heroes as they worked though the Police officers kept them from getting too close to the conflict. The police had calmed the crowd just as a giant woman rushed in and kicked the Giant Villain into the Tyranitar, knocking them both unconscious and stealing the spotlight from Death Arms and Kamui Woods.

As the heroes arrested the villains and the news crew came in to interview the newly arrived Mt Lady, Izuku was staring in amazement while still gripping his notebook.

"Seeing Death Arms and Kamui Woods at the same time is rare but a new hero too! There's even Backdraft and his Blastoise Tempest alongside the rescue teams!" Before Izuku could get too drawn in a hand on the back of his head brought him back to reality.

"Oi Deku, ya can fantasize later. We've still have to finish training so that we can become better heroes than them in the future." Katsuki said as she began to drag Izuku away by his curly hair. There was only one Hero Tamer that the Litten admired and unless the Number One hero was there then there was no reason for them to stay and watch with the exams looming around the corner.

After small protest, Izuku walked alongside the girl, notebook still out as he quickly skimmed through all the new notes. Even if Katsuki loved making her own moves it never hurt to study how more experienced Pokegirls operated in the field. Even if he didn't have a Quirk, Izuku was proven to stand by his partner physically or mentally with good strategy. The duo went back to their runs quickly planning to finish before they move to the next part of their training.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Are you sure about becoming an instructor? There are easier ways to find a successor. You already have some options already picked out for you." A woman spoke to the man next to her as they walked. The woman had long azure blue with long canine ears of the same color on top of her head. She filled out a dark blue pantsuit that covered her sizable bust, sizable hips and athletic body, a blue tail poking out as well. Her red eyes dead set on the person next to her.

"I'm positive. The world needs to know the Symbol of Peace is still strong and standing and what better way to show that by teaching what I know to the next generation of heroes!" The man spoke enthusiastically. He was a very skinny man, wearing a very baggy yellow suit, blue dress shirt and pants. He had spiky, disheveled hair with two long bangs framing the sides of his face. His hair covered his eyes in a way that only his deep blue eyes could be seen.

"Even though you're a horrible teacher Toshi-kun?"

"Harsh as ever aren't you Azura-dear!"

Toshinori Yagi, or as the world knew him All Might, was sitting in his home going over the large files of paperwork in front of him. All of the papers he would need once he began teaching at U.A. His decision to teach was simple. He would teach what he could to the students to help them become better tamers and heroes while at the same time he would keep his eyes out for a potential person to inherit his title and power as the Symbol of Peace. The woman beside him, his alpha Azura Yagi, the Lucario Pokegirl, was also helping him go over the papers begrudgingly.

After Toshinori's injuries from a certain villain, Azura was worried that Toshinori was pushing himself too hard in his hero work. She, his other wives, and many others had urged the man to quickly choose a successor. So far the only compromise she could get out of him was to teach at U.A. and keep his hero work down to only three hours a day so as to not injure himself further.

"I hope that there's someone who catches your eye during the entrance exam Toshinori." Azura spoke in a worried tone.

"The next generation is always full of surprises. Out of all of them I'm sure one is worthy." Flipping a page after reading about the exam details Toshinori looked through the pictures of all the teenagers that signed up to take the UA entrance exam this year. "Even so, there are a lot of bright up and comers. It would be interesting to see how many of them can pass at all."

"Speaking of, you know _she_ is going to participate as well." Azura brought a file to Toshinori's attention.

"Really, I thought she would enter with all the others on recommendation." Toshinori looked in surprise.

"You know how she is. She would rather earn her spot. I think she gets her crazy decision making from you."

"Now now, you made plenty of reckless choices too when we started out. When the exams come all we can do is watch and judge her equally."

* * *

 **(U.A. High School)**

* * *

A week has passed as spring began in full. Many teenagers both human and Pokegirls were gathered in front of the large academy. U.A. High School, the taming school that helped produced some of the top heroes and powerful members of their Pokegirl teams would soon begin its rigorous entrance exam to pick its newest batch of students. Amongst them, Izuku and Katsuki stared up at the prestigious academy.

"And here we are. Ya ready show all these side characters and beta bitches the real top team?" Katsuki asked flexing her claws a bit as she felt excitement at being tested for the best of the best Tamer academies.

"I-I think so Kacchan." Izuku said, and his nervousness was obvious to anyone that could see him. He was here, standing in front of the site where he would pass or fail in his dream to become a hero.

"Geez, calm down Deku or you're gonna lose your shit and make me look bad. We promised to aim for the top, and that's why we'll blow the competition away with your brains and my awesomeness." Katsuki said as she tried to help her friend and Tamer relax with a few pats on the back. Izuku seemed to calm down and was ready to take the steps needed to go, and that was when he tripped because of a hard pat from Katsuki. Before Katsuki could do anything, Izuku found himself floating thanks to someone nearby.

"Sorry, I used Gravity, to make you float on instinct." The person who spoke was an attractive girl with shoulder length brown hair with two long locks framing the sides of her face and a bob at the back. She also had a few small bangs swept to the left. She had a somewhat round face with a nice average bust and a slim petite figure that was certainly noticeable, despite her track suit and pinkish fur she had on parts of her body.

"Huh-ah, sorry I guess I-I'm still a bit nervous." Izuku manage to get out, blushing as the floating feeling began to fade and he slowly landed back on solid ground. It definitely wouldn't leave a good impression if he fell on his face before the exam even started. Katsuki also wouldn't let him live it down if he somehow injured himself before the tests began.

"Oi."

Speaking of said girl, her spiky hair was standing on end and smoke was already emitting from her clawed hands. To many onlookers it looked as if the Litten was about to attack the Clefairy on the spot as Katsuki glared at the unknown girl.

"Who the hell do ya think you are, butting into our business?" Katsuki growled.

"I just used my move to help out. I'm already feeling nervous myself and it looked like he was too." If the girl had noticed Katsuki's animosity she definitely didn't show it.

"K-Kacchan, no one got hurt s-so no harm done." Izuku tried to calm the girl down. They weren't in the exam yet so they could probably still get in trouble if two Pokegirls fought on campus. "A-and again, thank you for catching me." Izuku shyly smiled, able to calm the flaming catgirl thanks to years of practice. It helped that he knew the sweet spots to push to help calm Katsuki down.

Nodding and accepting his thanks, the girl then noticed the time. "Well we better get inside. Good luck you two, later!" Giving them a wave, the Clefairy girl ran off to join the moving crowd.

"We better get moving too." Izuku said as he really didn't like the way Katsuki was glaring, almost borderline using Leer on him. It didn't look like a good idea to wait around so Izuku followed the moving people with an angry Katsuki beside him.

'Damn extra trying to hustle in on my tamer, I'm the alpha here and I'll prove it.' Katsuki thought as she was ready to fight to get in UA. Katsuki had registered Izuku's remark about getting in, so she decided to show off on the practical exam to show that she's the top Pokegirl here. So none of them got any ideas of going after her man.

 **(Scene Change)**

"HELLO TO ALL YOU BOYS AND GIRLS IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM FOR UA, I'M YOUR MC HOST, PRESENT MIC, AND TO CO-HOST IS MY SWEET BABE DJ X-PLOUD!"

"YEAH! WE'RE HERE TO GET YOU PUMPED UP FOR U.A!"

The loud duo onstage was only met with deathly silence, though instead of being affected by the awkward moment Present Mic continued the ceremony. Said hero was wearing his iconic hero outfit, spiky blond hair and mustache on his face along with his headphones and sunglasses. The woman onstage with him had long blue dreadlocked hair with yellow headphones matching her husband's. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and black pants dressed exactly like a DJ.

"I GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE TOO! ALL RIGHT EXAMINERS...! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE LOW DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! PEOPLE AND POKEGIRLS, ARE YOU READY?! YEAH!"

As the teenagers all continued to stay silent Izuku had to hold back his excitement at seeing the Pro Hero and his alpha on stage.

"That's the Voice-Type Hero Present Mic! I listen to his show on the radio every week! He even has his alpha with him, an Exploud said to shatter buildings as easily as he can. U.A. really does have Pro Hero staff!" Izuku muttered softly to himself just as he was swatted in the head by Katsuki.

"Knock it off Deku before ya miss how the test goes." The Litten quickly brought him back to Earth.

"Now pay close attention! We'll be testing your mettle for a ten minute practice run in our replica city district! You can take whatever you want with you!" Present Mic began.

"Humans and Pokegirls will be taking the test at the same time! For all of you going into taming and heroics you'll need to learn how to work alongside Pokegirls not just on your teams but also those of your allies in the field! Too bad you'll all be competing against each other today!" X-Ploud quickly added.

"Right on my beautiful co-host! Now everyone gather at the appropriate meeting place after this presentation!"

"Hold on babe, we're still missing some rules!" X-Ploud said as she then added. "Here's the sitch, we placed faux villains in each of the city based testing areas, and the cards you received will tell which grounds you go to!"

Katsuki tsk'ed at the fact that she and Izuku had been assigned different testing areas for the exam. 'Looks I gotta do this on my own.'

'This looks like it's meant to split people that went to the same school.' Izuku thought as he also noticed that he was in Area C while Katsuki was in Area B.

"You're right babe! I'd lose my head if you weren't there! And to beat on from what you said there are three types of villains with different point values. One-pointers, Two-pointers, and Three-pointers! Beat them up with Quirks or moves! Get creative!"

Izuku started mumbling about the fact that it was designed to utilize Quirks. As he tried to plan out different ways he could pass a person in the crowd's hand shot up.

"Excuse me, I have a question!" A glasses wearing young man spoke out as he stood up.

"On our handout, it clearly states that there are four different types of villains listed! Such an error can be seen as the height of embarrassment for a top-tier academy of U.A's caliber!" Next to the man, a young woman was looking to the side embarrassed but did nothing about his actions.

"The reason we are seated here is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes. That being said...what's with you, curly haired kid!" The glasses wearing teen pointed directly at Izuku.

"Huh?! Me?!"

At that moment Izuku was met with a cold stare. "Can't you sit still? You're distracting those around you. If you think U.A. is like any Tamer's school then its best you leave this place at once."

Izuku tried to make himself appear smaller to avoid further attention. A few people laughed at the serious teen's words they were silenced by a loud hiss from Katsuki. While that silenced everyone the Litten's glare was aimed at the properly dressed duo. The girl was about to rise to the challenge with a peculiar sword in her hand before Present Mic called their attention.

"Ok Ok! A little harsh but thanks for the segue…Examinee #7111! Though, next time, try not to start a battle like this was an old school tamer RPG! That fourth type of villain is called zero-pointers. In other words think of them as arena traps worth zero points!"

"Yeah, you know those things that go THWOMP! In Mario, it's like that so use that dash button to get your rear outta there!" X-Ploud said as she smirked at the guy.

"Ah, my apologies!" The glasses wearing guy said as he looked slightly sheepish at the call out he made. He quickly took his seat along with the sword holding girl.

"So now we're done so get to the party ground, and remember go Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said as everyone repeated the words Plus Ultra and went to their respective battle areas.

* * *

 **(U.A. High School - Test City Area C)**

* * *

Izuku reached the testing site, still nervous as he tried to think of a way to pass. He wanted to prove himself for many reasons. Some of the reasons being able to pass without a Quirk or with Katsuki at his side. He tried to calm himself when he noticed the Clefairy girl that helped him at the gate was also in his testing group.

'It's the nice girl, maybe I can thank her for earlier.' Izuku thought and decided to go speak to her, but before he could get there, the glasses wearing boy from before stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"W-Who?! Me?!" Izuku shouted in surprise seeing the young man grasp his shoulder.

"If you're planning to distract her from the test then you should leave right now. She is preparing for the trial ahead."

Izuku failed to reply to him their conversation also attracted the attention of the other examinees to his direction. All of them snickering as they remembered the two's earlier interaction inside.

"That's the weirdo who was acting strange since he walked through the front gate."

"The kid with that pissed off Litten? He's shaking in his boots!"

"Think she's actually his?"

"I don't see her around so maybe not. I guess that means one less rival to worry about."

Izuku remained silent as almost everyone around him began to say the exact same thing he was thinking. They were lucky to be part of a group with him. They all probably thought he was an easy target that they could ignore and focus fully on the test. He almost wanted the Earth to swallow him as the boys, girls, and Pokegirls kept chatting.

"Um, well you see..."

 _"AND START!"_

Present Mic's voice on the loudspeaker caught everyone by surprised as just like that the exam started. While stunned, the examinees could possible picture Present Mic's and X-Ploud's smirking faces as they spoke.

 _"DID YOU THINK THERE WOULD BE A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE?! RUN! BATTLE! CONSIDER THE BATON PASSED!"_ Present Mic called down to them along with his alpha.

 _"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU POKEGIRLS. WHETHER YOU'RE PART OF A HAREM OR INDEPENDENT, YOU AND YOUR TAMER ARE BOTH FIGHTING FOR YOUR PLACE IN U.A! REMEMBER YOUR GOAL IS AT LEAST SIXTY POINTS! THIS IS PLUS ULTRA! THE EXAMS START NOW!"_

This time there was a loud cheer, as Izuku watched as everyone in his group rushed out to the simulated city in order to build up their points. Still a bit stunned, Izuku snapped out of it and ran after them. Even if he knew Katsuki would score more than enough to get in, he would get accepted into U.A. by his own actions and not by hers. Despite some small worries and fears of his Quirkless abilities, Izuku followed the others and charged into battle.

 **(Scene Change)**

"The exams just started and already those kids are already running wild." Azura spoke as she and her tamer could hear the sounds of combat from their secret room within the school where they could watch the participants on various monitors. They would have watched with the other teachers but there were some who did not know her husband's secret and she rather not have him waste his time limit keeping up appearances. Looking at one of the screens she let a small smile show.

"She's already off to a good start."

"I expect nothing less from her. She has a hero's heart even way back then. You're training with her is paying off." Toshinori's sunken eyes moved from the participant to participant before stopping on one of them. "Another late start?"

"There's always one. You didn't start your entrance exam well if I remember." Azura teased him.

"Not all of us could use aura as well as you can to give them an edge my dear."

 **(Scene Change)**

The late starter was none other than Izuku as he quickly ran past some destroyed robots. His training with Katsuki was paying off as he wasn't even winded as he scanned all around him. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour as he tried to think of a plan.

'60 points. That's all I need to pass. But I started late so all of the others probably have a huge jump on points and took care of all the easier targets. If I want a chance I have to find some 2 pointers or even 3 pointers to quickly find ground. But can I even beat them as I am. Quir...' His rambling was cut short as a robot drifted out in front of him. Its electronic eye trained on him.

 **"Target Lock-On. Murder."** The robot voiced as it stared Izuku down.

Izuku was essentially frozen as he looked at the robot in front of him. Before he could make a move someone else decided to jump into the fray.

"Mach Punch Detroit Smash!" Came a girl's voice, shocking Izuku as she punched right through the robot. The girl was a Pokegirl, a Riolu with black and blond fur and blonde, shoulder length hair with the innermost bangs being spread outward In a V-shape. Her blue eyes were glowing as well as the big grin she had on her face. The girl landed on the street with a stretch before looking back at Izuku

"Sorry for taking the points, but the competition is tough out here." The girl winked before crouching. "Later!" She then took off leaving the boy behind.

Izuku nodded before he tried to run off and look for another potential target. As he planned his next move his thoughts soon went to his childhood friend.

'I wonder how Kacchan's doing?'

 **(Scene Change)**

Katsuki was pissed as she ripped apart another faux villain earning herself three points. The reason for being pissed was the fact that Izuku didn't take the time to legally have her registered as his Pokegirl, thus separating them when the exam began.

'Stupid Deku, stop trying to be a hero without me!'

 **"Initiating termina-"**

The robot didn't have time to finish as it was ripped apart by the angry Litten. Katsuki snarled, flames licking away from her hands and she dashes away from the burning wreckage and towards another set of robots.

'Damn it I'm going to let him have it when we get home! After we get into U.A. I'm dragging his ass to a Center and getting registered!' The two three-pointers stood no chance as the angry girl lit ablaze and tore through them leaving a flaming trail.

"DIIIIIIIIIIEE!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Izuku looked around as he tried to see if there were any robots still around for him to earn some points. A lot of time has passed and most robots he seen was destroyed and taken from him by random Quirk users and Pokegirls. The test basically turned into a huge scramble to get on the board. He could worry about how to destroy a robot when he can actually find some.

"Kacchan is going to kill me if I fail. But I can't find any robots." A rumble alerted him to a nearby robot that was taken away by a laser fired by another participant.

"You make for good bait. Merci for the easy kill." The boy said before taking off. Before Izuku could complain an alert played across the simulated city.

 _"6 MINUTES AND 2 SECONDS LEFT. YOU BETTER GET THOSE POINTS WHILE YOU CAN!"_ Present Mic's voice called out.

'Crap! This is bad!' Izuku panicked as he saw others get better results.

The Clefairy girl from earlier running as two robots was floating behind her. Pressing her hands together the machines soon fell from the sky and was destroyed behind her.

"Ok, 28 points." She took a breath before running off.

Nearby, the glasses wearing teen from earlier was running through robots and Izuku could see automobile engines protruding from his calves. Before a robot could sneak up to the boy from behind it was cut in half by the girl holding an unusual sword that Izuku could now see was a Honedge.

While Honedge were ghost Pokegirls in the form of swords they could still manifest a physical body. The form was that of a pale skinned young woman with long blue hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a normal gym uniform with the only addition being a blue scarf around her shoulders. While not as filling as most of the Pokegirls he's seen enter, her body looked perfect for running as if perfect to keep up with her speedy teammate.

"That makes 45 points for both of us, Master."

"Right. Then let's keep up the pace Lucina."

Izuku quickly snapped out of his worries as he ran away from the crowd to hopefully find a more isolated part of the city where there were some robots. On the rooftops, the Riolu girl from earlier spotted the green haired boy as she took off.

"There's that plain boy again. I guess he's heading to the outskirts for more points too." The girl thought as she kept her eyes trained on Izuku as if seeing something no one else could notice. Before she could act on the feeling she felt her ears twitched as she heard a faint sound of the ground trembling.

 **(Scene Change)**

"A strict time-limit in a vast and crowded battleground with a lot of unknown variables, I forget how far U.A. goes when it comes to their entrance exams. I see they're counting tamer points this year too." Azura pointed out as she and Toshinori could see on the screen how each examinee was doing and the amount of points they have.

"A good number of children already have their own Pokegirls as their alphas. We're passed the old days where they would take the accepted students to ranches to choose their alphas. A lot of people and Pokegirls grow up side by side and childhood friends easily become tamer and Pokegirl teams. Part of being a hero now is also efficiently leading and taking care of your harem." Toshinori explained the third scoring system. U.A. is the top Tamer School in Japan, but of course they wanted students with tamer experience under their belts as well as those with strong abilities. "Five minutes are left. Knowing the school, the big guns will come out soon. That will separate the heroes from everyone else."

After the Number One hero said that, Azura's ears twitched and she saw a large figure appear on the screen. "They really chose that as the zero-pointer?!"

(Scene Change)

'That thing's huge!' Izuku thought as he looked at the largest robot he's ever seen. It was as tall as any of the buildings around and it was dangerous looking as well. Many Pokegirls and Tamers started running away as they knew it had no point worth and was far too dangerous for any of them to deal with. Izuku himself felt frozen in fear until he heard a sound of pain nearby. Turning to look around, Izuku noticed the Clefairy girl was trapped underneath some rubble.

'I know that I should run. I know I don't have a Quirk, and I know I should go for points…but I can't just let her get hurt.'

Shaking his head, Izuku quickly built up his resolve and started to rush towards the Clefairy girl, passing the glasses boy with the leg engines and the girl with the sword who were running the opposite way with the other examiners.

'What's he doing? Does he not remember there's no point in going after the zero-pointer?'

 **(Scene Change)**

"All of them started clearing out as soon as the zero-pointer entered. At least they're smart and know their limits in combat." One of the staff members watched as they all were in a room watching the children take the exam.

"Of course. However, in the field you won't always have the option to run. Did you see the boy with green hair?" Another teacher asked.

"The one rescued by...?"

"Yeah him."

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hold on, I-I'll get you out." Izuku called out to the girl, ignoring the danger around her as he quickly got the rubble off from on top of her. While it was heavy, the months of weight training with Katsuki helped build his strength. The round faced girl looked in surprise as the boy from earlier stopped to get her out of the way of the massive machine instead of running with the rest.

"Couldn't you use your Gravity move?" Izuku asked.

"I usually need to see and touch what I want to lift. And I couldn't reach all the rubble..." The girl spoke as the last of the earth was moved just in time for them to look and see the large robot staring down on them. The Zero-Pointer raised a foot ready to crush the two but before it could squish the two were picked up by a yellow blur shot past and that carried them away from the steel limb crashing down and cratering the street.

"You could have run off with the others but you stayed to help her out. That really takes guts." Izuku looked and saw he and the brown haired girl were in the arms of the Riolu girl from before. Her smiling at the curly haired boy.

"You saved us?" The Clefairy girl asked.

"I just got you too out the way. It was this guy who rescued you first." The Riolu girl said, making Izuku stammer a bit before he took a calming breath.

"Thanks, but I don't think you can outrun it forever." Izuku looked and saw that the robot still chasing them. "That was Quick Attack you used to save us. It'll probably take too long to charge that. Can you use that punch you showed before?" He asked surprising the girl.

"Da...I mean my punch? Sure but I don't think it'll break if I just hit a leg." The girl admitted, as she blushed a small bit.

"Then..." Izuku quickly worked out a plan and told the two girls.

(Scene Change)

"Well that's a first." A teacher said.

"Risk his own life to rescue a Pokegirl and is now easily working with the same two he just met today." Another teacher said.

"Doesn't that kid have zero points from breaking none of the robots? Think his Quirk has nothing to do with strength?"

"We might just find out. Look at their plan."

 **(Scene Change)**

The Clefairy girl pressed her hands on the Riolu and Izuku's back, making them weightless just as the blonde grabbed onto Izuku and used a quick attack enhanced jump to launch them both high up in the air with one hand held onto Izuku the other hand was clenched into a fist. As the two hung weightless the Riolu girl concentrated as her free fist faintly glowed a light blue. What she didn't know was that the aura she was building up within her body traveled through Izuku as well. Slowly her aura began to bring his aura to the surface.

'This power I'm feeling? I usually only feel when I do extreme exercises but now...' Izuku shoved those thoughts away as he prepared his own fist. Not noticing he was also glowing with aura along with his partner.

With the two high in the air, the girl on the ground was struggling to hold them in place as they got the robot's attention. Feeling a strong sense of nausea, she waited until she spotted the signal from the green haired boy. Pressing her hands together she released the Gravity move and the two quickly fell towards the large robot's head. The two aura enhanced fist were pulled back, rearing up to prepare their attacks. Falling forward, they slammed their fists into the metal, denting it and leaving a large sizable hole in the colossal machine. The robot crumbled and was sent flying across the fake city and away from all the fleeing participants who now all stopped and watched in surprise that the zero-pointer was taken out.

The people and Pokegirls on the ground were in shock and awe at the combined raw power those two had.

"No way that kid had a strong Quirk and Pokegirl!?"

"Was he just acting to make us underestimate him?"

Those were just two examples of the disbelief they all felt as they watched the two participants bust through the obstacle flat out. It was impressive, leaving most of them speechless.

 **(Scene Change)**

Azura was shocked as she looked at the scene. Her surprise was not at the blonde Riolu girl as the ability to use Aura for many things were common in her Pokegirl lineage and would only get better after evolving into a Lucario, "That boy was able to use Aura?"

"Yeah, I noticed, and he's good at working with others." Toshinori said as he was also in shock. It was rare for humans to be attuned with their Aura, much less be able to draw it out. Toshinori himself was one of those few. "Maybe..."

'Maybe with that resolve he could be the next Symbol of Peace.' Toshinori Yagi thought as he was interested in this kid. Azura looked from her Tamer to the screen, getting a feeling of what he might be thinking. She didn't need Aura or to be a Psychic type to guess, if not outright know what he was thinking.

 **(Scene Change)**

 _"AND TIME'S UP!"_

Present Mic's voice came as Izuku and the two girls came down from their adrenaline high after the two landed on the ground, with the curly green haired boy realizing one thing as he gripped his broken and ruined arm.

"If only I could get just one point." He said softly, thinking no one heard him.

"A point?" The Clefairy girl asked as the Riolu girl helped the two of them to their feet. The two of them eyeing Izuku's now ruined arm. As the trio got up, the others examiners looked at them or rather Izuku in shock and surprise as they continued to talk about what he just did.

"That guy sent the gimmick thing flying!"

"You sure it wasn't the Riolu girl? She's a fighting type, maybe it was all her?"

"No I saw the whole thing. The two of them went up and punched that robot at the same time. He must have some strength enhancing quirk to help that Riolu girl."

"How did such a little ball of nerves have such a terrifying quirk? Think that act during the test was just to throw us off?"

"Even if it was it doesn't benefit him. You heard Present Mic, there's no point in messing with the zero-pointer."

"Either way, that kid's incredible."

As the crowd began to disperse and leave the glasses wearing boy from earlier stared back at the boy before he felt a tug on his arm. Turning back, the boy saw the Honedge girl stand next to him with a look of concern.

"Is everything ok Mast-I mean, Tenya?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…I can't believe I missed such an obvious part of the test. Yet that boy easily figured it out." The now named Tenya let out a breath and without saying another word; he looked at Izuku for a second before leaving the city with his alpha.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Well there goes this year's exam. Looking at the points, a lot of strong Quirk users and Pokegirls made it in. Top score goes to a Litten named Katsuki Bakugo. Surprisingly she came in with the boy you've been eying since the zero-pointer showed up." Azura said as she and Toshinori stood from their seat and looked at the results.

"You saw what I saw. Without hesitation he leapt into danger. Instead of running away thinking of the exam he charged in with only the thought of helping that girl. I have doubts, but I'm certain...he's the one Azura." Toshinori smiled.

"His papers have him registered as Quirkless. But how did he do what he did? Nana is strong but she isn't powerful enough to send something that size to pieces like that." Azura pulled up Izuku's profile. "Good scores on the written exams, yet he got zero battle points during the entrance exam. I'd chalk it up to his inactions and Quirkless nature but..."

"It's aura. The life energy everyone has, Quirkless or not. Just like with you and I, when he leaped in with Nana her aura may have unlocked his. Or maybe he always had the potential but never called upon it. Either way, Azura, I thought you'd be happy. All of you keep saying lately is that I need to choose a successor."

"I'm just worried you're seeing too much of yourself in the boy." Azura let out a sigh. "He's still in Recover Girl's office. They plan to keep him around longer so that his wounds are perfectly cared for. If you want to talk to him, that's the best time to do so alone."

"Not going with me to meet him Azura?" Toshinori asked in surprise.

"I need to take Nana home. I'm sure I can trust you to make it home and not push yourself too hard Mr. Symbol of Peace." Azura smirked, leaving the smiling blonde as she left the room.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Granny Kyou, will that boy be ok?" The Riolu girl asked after Recovery Girl finished wrapping up her hand.

"You still doubt me Nana? I've been helping to patch you up when that sister of yours or your mother isn't around, plus there's your Father still leaping around like he's still in his prime..." Recovery Girl complained after pulling out a bag of gummies and putting them in Nana's hands. "He'll be fine. His body wasn't used to pushing so much aura out like that. He passed out when the adrenaline left him. He should be waking up soon."

Nana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's good." Before she could say anymore Azura walked into the room. "Oh Momma, were you watching me?!"

"A bit. You still can't use your aura recklessly like that. If you had used your head you could have thought of a better way to deal with the situation." Azura said, lightly scolding her daughter.

Nana's whined a bit at her mother's harsh criticism. After a bit she noticed that her mother was alone. "Where's Dad? Did he go off to do more Hero work?"

"Something like that. You'll see him once we're home."

* * *

 **(U.A. Clinic)**

* * *

Izuku's eyes opened as he looked around to see he was in a room he wasn't familiar with. As he lifted himself up from the bed he was in he saw that his sports jacket and shirt were taken off and his arm was bandaged. 'That's right. I passed out after I heard the exam was over. This must be where they keep anyone injured during the exam. I hope Mom isn't too worried. Kacchan might also be upset that...' His first took a depressed look as he remembered his results during the exams.

"O-Oh, y-you're up!"

Izuku snapped out of his musings and saw a nervous Audino girl was also in the room. The looked about his age, short pink and creamy hair sticking out of a small nurse cap. Izuku, still forever nervous around girls he doesn't know, kept his eyes trained on her blue eyes and not on how well she filled out the nurse's outfit she was wearing.

"Are y-you ok? I-I helped wrap y-your w-wounds but i-if anything is wrong I c-can find Recovery Girl f-for you." The girl asked, looking as nervous as Izuku.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you. I guess the entrance exams are over huh?" Izuku asked. When he saw the girl nod his head tilted a bit, accepting that he had failed to get into U.A. "Well I guess I'll..."

"I HAVE...ARRIVED IN A RANDOM HOSPITAL ROOM!" Surprising the two teenagers, the Symbol of Peace himself burst through the door bold smile and all.

"A...A...ALL MIGHT?! THE NUMBER ONE HERO ALL MIGHT IS HERE?!" Izuku called out in shock.

"T-Tou...?!"

"I heard from Recovery Girl she needed assistance with one of the participants. So I quickly searched around and you were the first I found. Could you go to her? I'll keep the young man company." All Might cut her off. A silent conversation was made as the Audino girl nodded and left the room. Now alone, All Might greeted the patient. "Young man. Your name is Izuku Midoriya is it not?"

"Y-y-yes sir, that's me, but how did you know my name?" Izuku was genuinely shocked that the number one hero knew his name. How was the good question, and he would get answered.

"I happen to know some people who were able to let me peek at the files, and I was one of the people that were allowed to watch the exam." All Might said as Izuku then looks downtrodden at the reminder of his failure. "Why do you look so glum?"

"It's because I failed to get in. I thought if I tried hard enough then I could be a hero that saves the day with a smile like you, but without power I couldn't do anything on my own." Izuku answered as tears were welling in his eyes at the lament of his own powerless, Quirkless state.

"I see. It is true that being a hero is dangerous work and those with incredible power are more likely to have easier time, but that doesn't mean you are powerless or can't do anything." All Might knew he had the boy's attention before he continued on, "All heroes have something in common, and that is the fact that all of them acted before they were able to think, like you did trying to rescue the injured Clefairy girl. That is the sign of a hero as you could have fought for points, and that means you too can become a hero young Midoriya."

Izuku was shocked. Here was the top hero telling him who failed that he had the ability to become a hero, but it was the follow up that shocked him more, "You may not have a Quirk, but you aren't as powerless as you think. You and that blonde Riolu girl both used Aura to smash that gimmick, and I say that you helped with confidence as I don't think she's strong enough to smash that on her own."

"Wait that can't be right. Riolus and Lucarios can use aura flawlessly. Surely she could have done it on her own."

"So you day, but Riolus aren't born with perfect control over their aura, just with an innate knowledge on how to sense and use aura. Like those with quirks they must train as well in order to use aura in battle. Did you feel it during the exam, high in the air you felt a power flow through you like a river? One you barely felt during training suddenly rushing through you." As All Might talked he could see the realization in Izuku's eyes. "The girl's aura must have jump started yours. Enough that you could use it provided you train and improve yourself, which from your body I can tell you train actively."

"W-Well I have to exercise to keep up with my friend. S-she sometimes goes overboard during spars so over the years I just pushed myself just to keep up. Plus strength and endurance training are a must have for tamers on long missions out of cities. I don't have a quirk to help me out so..." Izuke rambled on and on and while All Might's smile didn't fade a sweat drop did fall on the back of his head.

"Young Midoriya, calm yourself. Even your mutterings are out of control."

"S-Sorry..."

All Might nodded as he took a breath. "Anyway I didn't come here to talk to you about aura. I came to talk to you...about why you wanted to come to U.A. But now that you've told me your dream, I understand the kind of person you are. And I have decided...you are the one, to inherit my title as the Symbol of Peace!" Before Izuku could ask any questions his confusions turned to shock as he saw All Might seemingly deflate. Toshinori coughing a bit, hiding a bit of blood looked to Izuku and stopped him before he could make a scene. "Calm yourself young man. What you're seeing is my real self."

"Real self? I don't understand." Izuku said.

Pulling up a nearby chair, Toshinori sat down and lifted his baggy shirt, showing Izuku a serious wound. "You may have heard of my battle with a Poison villain and his harem. In protecting the people and bringing them to justice I sustained heavy injuries. It's left me now only able to do hero work for 3 hours a day. Luckily I have my alpha with me most of the time as back up."

"The Aura Queen, Lady Might the Lucario. That's your ace right?" Seeing his idle nod it would make sense to Izuku how he knew so much about aura. His most famous partner and alpha of his harem was a Lucario said to be unparalleled in aura manipulation.

"Even with her assistance, I cannot remain the symbol forever. So that's why I am here today. I ask you, young Midoriya, to inherit my power and title as the symbol of peace. To pass on my Quirk to you." Toshinori held out a hand, it glowing a great power, enough to leave Izuku in awe. "Like you, I was born Quirkless. Yet the number one hero is shown as a natural quirk user, in truth this power was passed onto me. The quirk, One for All."

"One for All." Izuku said with awe, as he tried to comprehend the nature of the Quirk itself. It wasn't just every day you hear of a Quirk that can be passed down from one person to the next.

"Yes, young Midoriya, One for All. It's like a sacred torch that is passed down from one user to the next. One person cultivates the power and passes it down to the next, who cultivates that power further. I was the eighth to inherit this power, and I believe you could be worthy of bearing its power as the ninth wielder. Of course I know it's all ha-"

"I'm not sure I can do it." Izuku interrupted as he was still thinking about the fact that he didn't succeed with the combat trial. Maybe he could request going into general studies or support courses, but those may be filled up as well. "I couldn't get into the Hero Course for Tamers; I didn't even get one point. So I don't think I can accept your power."

"I guess it was too much to ask after the exam, but how about this, you think it over and after the entrance letters come in we talk about you inheriting my Quirk." All Might smiled and got up as Izuku was still deep in thought. Before he left the room he then added something, "You know being a hero isn't about just beating down villains, sometimes one's actions have more meaning then you think, and who knows, maybe we'll see each other again real soon."

After his talk with All Might, Izuku was discharged from the clinic by Recovery Girl. Once he got home he was dragged inside by Katsuki, though before the girl could grill him on what happened she saw the deep look in Izuku's face and left him be, threatening that they would register after their first day in U.A. They had chosen to use the time before the entrance letters arrived to relax and do light training, though Izuku mostly exercised alone with a vacant look on his face.

 **(Time Skip)**

All though All Might's words resonated with him, the thought that he had already failed the entrance exam weighed heavily on his mind as well. To Izuku, even if All Might acknowledged that he could be a hero it wouldn't matter if he already failed getting into the top school. Because he and Katsuki were set on entering U.A., they also didn't apply to any other Tamer School. As the days went by, Izuku just stared vacantly as he sat, continuing to anger Katsuki until Izuku's mother entered the room with mail in her hands.

"The letters from U.A. are supposed to come in today or tomorrow right?" Inko asked.

"Uh huh" Izuku spoke as he used a grip trainer.

"Hopefully it's today. I can't stand Deku like this." Katsuki glared only to be smacked on the head by her mother. "What?! He's been like that since he came back from the exams! I swear I tried everything to get him to talk, if we had registered and took the exam together he wouldn't be like this."

"It's probably nerves Katsuki. I know you've been restless waiting for the results too." Mitsuki said. The two were pulled out their conversation along with Izuku as they all heard Inko shout in surprise with two envelopes in her hands.

"The letters from U.A. came today!" Inko said in shock as she handed the two their letters. Her anxiety grew when they all saw Izuku shoot up and run to his room with the letter."

"Deku! We're supposed to open them togeth...!" Katsuki's words went on death ears as they could her Izuku's door slam shut.

Izuku gulped as he noticed how it looked, and decided to play the message, as it wasn't a letter.

 **"I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!"** Izuku was shocked at the fact that All Might was dressed as a teacher and was sending the message.

"All Might?! Isn't this a U.A. letter?!" Izuku jumped in surprise.

"It took a bunch of favors to do this. I should have made efforts to contact you sooner Young Midoriya, I apologize. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other at U.A. since I decided to become a teacher." All Might said.

"All Might's a teacher at U.A? W-wait did you just say...?!"

"You did well on the written exam, but of course on the practical exam you got zero points. You of coursed failed." Hearing All Might say that made Izuku look down in depression.

'I knew it. Of course I...'

"Is what I would have said! Look to the screen here my boy!"

The hologram then changed to show the Clefairy girl speaking with Present Mic. "As you can see after the exams, this young woman petitioned to us directly. Why you ask?!" All Might remained silent and let the video play.

"Excuse me. The boy with green hair and freckles. With the plain looking look. I was wondering if I could share some of my points with him." The girl asked.

"Share your points, whatever for?"

"I heard him talking about not getting a single point. And I figured he ran out of time because he saved me. So, I was wondering if you could at least give him the points he lost because of me?!" The girl spoke to the pro hero. "That boy saved my life...so I..."

At that point All Might spoke again. "You see Young Midoriya, like I told you before. More important than any quirk, is that your actions have touched people. You had no reason to rush headfirst into danger, yet you did so without any hesitation. To save an innocent girl from danger. We teachers are looking for more than just smashing robots for points."

"No can do. I can't have you share your points. Plus I think you won't need to anyway." Present Mic said as he patted the girl on the head.

"Did you think the Department of Heroics would dismiss a person who did the right thing? Perish the thought! There were two hidden points awarded as well. Tamer points awarded to exceptional tamers who took command of their Pokegirls on the field. While neither of the girls with you are registered to you, you took charge and commanded them to victory. The other points are rescue points! Combining those points, you've earned just enough to pass!" As All Might continue to speak Izuku's eyes filled with tears.

"Izuku Midoriya. U.A. is now, your hero academia!"

* * *

 **There you go, hope you all enjoyed it. Here is usually where characters and their teams would be but I'll leave the people and pokegirls for the next chapter.**

 **Review and even PM, tell me what you liked and what you disliked. I'm looking into making a Discord just so more people can interact and have another way to reach me since I'm active there with a bunch of authors on FF. If you would like I can PM a link to the discord and even link you to others Discords. You all have a great day and Plus Ultra.**


End file.
